


Life after the last banquet

by Lovefromlea



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Adulthood, Comedy, Everyday Life, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt, Marriage, Parenthood, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefromlea/pseuds/Lovefromlea
Summary: A FanFiction featuring my favorite couple from Fruits Baskets; Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda.This is a story set after the last zodiac banquet, following the lives of the couple after the final manga volume. It is set before the last chapter of Volume 23, which *spoiler* is a time-skip showcasing the future of the Sohma family members. Updated weekly.





	1. Life After...

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ This is a FanFiction featuring my favorite couple from Fruits Baskets; Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda.   
♡ This is a story set after the last zodiac banquet, following the lives of the couple after the final manga volume. It is set before the last chapter of Volume 23, which *spoiler* is a time-skip showcasing the future of the Sohma family members. It will be canon to the storyline of Fruits Basket Another, but with my own take.   
♡ Trivia for readers; this was my first ever FanFiction that I first wrote back in 2011. It was highly popular on FanFiction.net until I got a little sloppy and carefree with the storyline. It is now back and receiving the love and attention it deserves from me. I hope you enjoy this revised version.  
♡ For this story, I aim to update on a weekly basis.   
♡ As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, so please do leave a comment on the story, let me know your thoughts and opinions!  
♡ Disclaimer; I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters, these are copyrighted by Natsuki Takaya. Please support the official releases. I also do not own the image used for the book cover.

The morning sun rose on the horizon, the bright light peeking through a crack in the curtains within the Sohma household. Kyo Sohma, a ginger-haired man in his late twenties, winced at the sunlight. He grunted, cursing himself for not closing them fully the night before. He rolled over onto his side to avoid the light, burying his head in the warm bedsheet to block out the sunlight the best he could. Beside him slept his partner, a pale brunette in her late twenties, Tohru Honda breathed softly. She lightly snored in her slumber, waking the cat ever so slightly. Kyo opened his tree-bark dyed eyes and gazed at his companion. A small smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped his beloved's slender frame in his arms, pulling her into a toasty embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her pale forehead before drifting back to sleep.

The couple laid in bed snoozing away the sunshine, but sadly the peace had not lasted long before Kyo was reawakened. A loud buzzing echoed throughout their bedroom, the ginger-haired male growled, turning himself towards his bedside table. An old-fashioned alarm clock had begun jumping for joy, screaming his obnoxious chime at the sleepy couple. Kyo grunted throwing punches at the unit, missing the alarm clock each time. The cat hissed, burying his ginger-head under the blanket at little further, but still, the clock continued to ring.

"Dammit clock," Kyo grunted, throwing the sheets off his face and taking another swipe at the snooze button, "Can't you see we're trying to sleep!" he shouted towards the unit, disregarding the fact he was talking to an inanimate object.

The clock ignored him and continued screaming, the cat narrowed his brow. Kyo slowly released his companion from his grasp before sitting up in the bed. He ran his hand through his ginger locks and glared at the clock, this had gone on enough. Kyo released his anger, taking a deep breath before slapping the clock off the bedside table. The alarm was quickly silenced on impact when it hit the wooden floor. The cat peered over the side of the bed and shrugged, he returned to sat smug, interlocking his hands and placing them against the back of his head. Kyo hated anything and anyone who disturbed his companion's sleep.

Kyo gazed at Tohru, he loved the way she looked when she was sleeping, she always looked so peaceful. It never mattered on the angle, to him, she always looked beautiful, even in her slumber with a little drool bubble at the corner of her lips. He began to run his fingers through her mud-brown locks, the sweet scent of strawberries still lingering from her favorite shampoo. Tohru had begun to stir in her sleep, startling the cat. He moved to touch her soft pale peach cheeks with a single finger. His companion stirred again, her tree-bark dyed eyes flickered open, sparkling in the sunlight. Tohru let out a short yawn, rubbing her sleepy eyes. A smile appeared on her partner's lips, in his eyes, watching her wake up was easily the highlight of his day. The panic with the alarm clock early had seemed like nothing in comparison to this sight.

"Was that the alarm?" she asked half dazed from her slumber, beginning to stretch herself out beside him. Kyo laid on his back, wrapping one arm around his girl.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he briefly glanced over the bedside, grimacing at the mess he had caused, "I'm going to have to replace it, again." The cat ran his free hand through his hair, remembering the last conversation the couple had regarding the last broken alarm clock. Once before Kyo had broken the clock out of anger, he hated to be woken early. It was a habit he had never quite grown out of even in his now-late twenties.

Tohru rested her hand on his chest, "Don't be silly, it's okay," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Though, I don't remember setting the damn thing?" Kyo wondered, offering the question to his partner. The brunette looked lost in her thoughts, racking her mind about the clock, "I should mention, it is six in the morning." 

A goofy confused smile was plastered across Tohru's face, "Oh Kyo-Kun!" She exclaimed, remembering why she had set the alarm. She sat up, resting her head against the wooden headboard, "I set it for that time. I had planned to make you a special breakfast before you headed off for training with Kazuma." Tohru sighed, it was written on her pale face exactly how terrible she now felt, "I'm sorry," she sniffed, small tears began to cluster in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey," Kyo whispered, lifting her chin up so their eyes met, hers clustering with crystals and his worried, "Don't be silly, Onigiri." He smiled, charmingly calling her by the pet name that had stuck since their time at high school.

Tohru let out a soft giggle, "So you don't think I'm a terrible girlfriend then?" she asked to reassure her own mind. Her partner wrapped his arms around her slender frame, she embraced the warmth nuzzling her face into his chest.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Kyo laughed, "Let's cook breakfast together?" he suggested before planting a soft kiss on her pale forehead. His companion nodded in reply, "Besides, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I let you wait on me all the time?" he jested.

The brunette smiled, "Well, I was always taught cats slept at least sixteen hours a day." 

Her partner laughed, "It's been a while since I turned into my cat form. It's a relief honestly," his laughter began to fade, instead, his face turned solemn, "If Akito had not released us all from the curse, I wouldn't have been able to hold you as I can now. As silly as it sounds, it is something I am truly grateful for." Tohru sat admiring him, her tree-bark eyes tearing up once more. The couple had had their fair shares of hardships back in high school but looking back it had all been worth the struggles. Kyo placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the small tears.

"Just look at us now," the brunette smiled through her tears. She was grateful for her partner supporting her despite having his personal issues to contend with. Tohru shook her head, drying her tears on her shirt sleeve, she borrowed it from Kyo and was a little oversized, fitting her like a dress. The cat pulled his companion into his chest, running his hand through her hair.

He placed his head onto hers before breaking the silence, "Shall we go have some breakfast?" Kyo asked, kissing the top of her head. Tohru nodded into his chest before pulling away. The couple got themselves out of bed, assisting one another in redressing the frame. The ginger-haired male picked up the broken clock as his companion fluffed the pillows back into place. The pair decided to move downstairs as they were, without changing from their nightclothes. Tohru led the way from their bedroom through the narrow condo. It was a traditional Japanese building, like cousin Shigure's however theirs had only a single floor. The couple felt lucky to have stumbled upon a gem in a local auction, particularly to find such a building in an ideal location (close to both their places of work) and with a sizable garden.

Since high school Tohru had stretched her resume, working at the same cleaning job she worked in school, but also taking on helping at a family-run bakery down the street and assisting a family friend with gardening. She enjoyed keeping herself busy, doing small jobs to help with the renovations of the condo and saving for their future.

Unlike his companion, Kyo had bounced around a couple of part-time jobs shortly after leaving high school. Sadly, he never found anything that stuck, he blamed his own bad luck, the curse – although broken – still haunted him to this day. Kyo was terrified he might hurt someone if he was to lose his short-temper on a job. He had chosen hands-on work in construction and carpentry, but they never worked out, despite how good he was. The cat never could hold his tongue, whether on purpose or not, it always managed to get him in trouble. Thankfully, his luck changed one autumn evening when his foster father Kazuma had offered him a position at the family dojo. He, himself wanted to take a step back from work to spend more time with his family, his wife Arisa had given him a baby daughter early the following spring. Kyo accepted the position, earning enough to help support his household and having a little spare every paycheck to put into savings.

While money was short between the couple, they still enjoyed their lives together. They were thankful they always had enough money to pay their bills and put food on the table. Between the couple, they kept a silent vow to one another, hoping one day their renovations would be finished and they could use their savings towards a wedding or possibly to have a baby of their own. Both topics were discussed on occasion, but the conversation always fell silent when it came to discussing things in further detail. Neither one sure if this was out of embarrassment or disappointment on the subject.

Inside their kitchen, Tohru stood filling the kettle with the tap. She was daydreaming, staring out the window watching a flock of birds bathing in her garden.

"Everything okay?" Kyo asked, pulling a milk carton from the fridge. He stood in a plain black t-shirt and khaki jogging bottoms, sipping at the carton. His companion shook her mind free of the daydream, turning off the tap before facing him.

"I was just watching the birds," she smiled placing the kettle onto the stove. An old-fashioned aga that was left behind by the previous owner. The brunette loved how vintage the oven was, that and the way it heated the whole house without the need for central heating, "It was a good idea to place the birdbath in view of the window," Tohru continued, gathering a couple of mugs from the kitchen cupboard. Kyo pulled the carton away from his lips, wiping the milk from his upper lip. His partner always thought he looked cute with his milk mustache reminding her of a kitten who tasted milk for the first time.

"Could I have a cup of coffee please?" he asked politely, handing Tohru the milk carton. She nodded in reply adding a small heap of instant coffee to his paw print mug. The brunette insisted on painting the pair mugs as a moving in present; hers was pink featuring a plum-flavored onigiri on the front, while Kyo's was an orange mug (to match his hair) with little monochrome paws printed like polka dots. Tohru added a decaf tea bag to her mug before adding a heap of sugar. The little kettle soon whistled, steam pouring out the spout. She added a healthy amount of boiled water to each mug, stirring each before adding the milk. Tohru handed her companion his mug, together the pair took a seat each at the two-seat oak table in the middle of the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" the brunette asked, taking a sip of her tea, "I do have to go food shopping at some point today, but I think there are some oats left, a couple of eggs and a banana?" she checked each item off a mental checklist as she listed them off. They both took a second sip of their mugs.

"I could make some fruit tartlets?" Tohru pondered, remembering a recipe her colleague at the bakery had told her.

"Sounds a little fancy for a Monday morning, onigiri," Kyo teased. But the brunette shook her head.

"Not at all. It's a healthy alternative of breakfast muffins," she replied, hugging her mug in her pale hands, trying to recall the baking method. Tohru released her mug and got to her feet, "Would you mind handing me a mixing bowl please?" she asked her partner. They had been placed at the top of the cupboard, somewhere she continuously struggled to reach. Kyo nodded, draining the coffee remains from his cup. He placed the mug into the sink before passing down a pink china bowl to Tohru.

"Thank you, Kyo-Kun." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before setting out to make the recipe. Her ginger companion gathered the ingredients, passing each one as needed. Tohru poured the remainder the oaks into the bowl, adding two cracked eggs and mixing together. Her partner chopped the banana before adding it to the bowl. Tohru produced a baking tray from the oven and began spooning the mix into balls. Kyo watched as she placed the tray into the oven.

"How long till they are ready?" he asked, his mouth beginning to water.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, it should take only fifteen minutes?" she questioned herself, trying to recall the conversation.

Kyo smiled, wrapping his arms around his companion's waist. He pulled her in close, taking her lips with his. She melted into his embrace, refusing to pull away. Her partner was first to break away from the kiss.

"As we have time," a sly smile appeared on his lips, "Care to join me in the shower?" he asked planting his lips on her pale neck. Tohru giggled, lifting his head up so their eyes met. Neither of them needed to say a word, they had read each other's mind. Kyo scooped his companion into his muscular arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to be carried away, a smile plastered across her face. The romance had never faded between the couple, it continued to flourish like a garden in spring.

Kyo carried his partner back down their narrow hallway to the bathroom, when he approached the door, he gave it a gentle kick to open. It swung open, allowing the pair to walk through with ease. Tohru released her hands from his neck as he gently placed her on the floor. She winced, taking a step on the cold tiles.

"I'll just gather the towels," the brunette smiled back to her companion before walking to a walnut rack Kyo had built on their wall. Half a dozen soft plush sat neatly folded on the shelves eager to be used. Tohru plucked two from the pack, setting them on the side of the sink. Kyo took a step closer, wrapping an arm around her slender waist, his free hand holding the back of her head. He smiled slyly before placing his mouth over hers. Tohru didn't resist instead she stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. The couple began to undress one another, the brunette pulling off the shirt of his muscular body, returning to their kiss whenever their lips met again. The cat unbuttoned his companion's shirt, peeling the fabric off her pale body. Tohru stood in her birthday suit while her partner removed his khaki joggers alone before grabbing her again for another kiss. She slipped her slender fingers through his ginger hair as he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

Kyo broke from the kiss, taking a quick breath, "Time for that shower," he grinned, picking up his girl. She wrapped his arms around his waist before the pair entered the shower. The cat quickly drew the floral curtain and turned on the shower. His partner squeaked as she was hit with a splash of cold water.

"Sorry," whispered her partner turning up the temperature dial before returning to her, "Where were we?" he purred in her ear. Tohru continued their kiss, her fingers still running through his hair. Kyo pulled her closer, the warm water drenching them both but either of them cared.

The couple continued their kiss, the cat adjusting them both against the bathroom wall to better support his companion. Tohru let out a soft moan in his ear as he entered. The couple made love under the warmth of the water. Kyo finished, planting soft kisses on his partner's pale neck as he loosened his hold. He helped Tohru back to her feet.

"How was that?" the cat asked, hugging his girl gently from behind. The brunette picked up her loafer and opened her body wash. The fresh scent of lemons filled their noses. She poured a little of the liquid onto the sponge and handed it to her partner.

"Wonderful," she giggled. Kyo began lathering the soap on her neck and back, scrubbing softly. He handed the loafer back, allowing Tohru to finish washing her body. He plucked his own cotton washcloth from the shower caddy, adding a little of the lemon liquid himself. The cat began to scrub his muscular body, catching his partner's tree-bark eyes taking a glimpse.

"Enjoying the view?" he laughed, removing the showerhead from its stand. Kyo showered off the soap studs, while Tohru continued to gaze.

"Always," she smiled, allowing him to wet her brunette locks. She squirted a little of her favorite strawberry shampoo into her hair and began to laver it with her fingertips. The cat wet his own ginger hair with the showerhead before handing it back to his partner. Tohru took hold of the shower, replacing it with her partner's shampoo. He took it the bottle and began copying her. The brunette rinsed her hair and placed the showerhead back on his mantle. She threw open the shower curtain and proceeded to hop out the warm shower back onto the chilly bathroom tiles. Tohru threw one of the soft cream towels around her body and began to dry herself. Kyo appeared seconds later, shutting off the shower and grabbing the remaining towel around his waist.

"I should probably go check on the tartlets," the brunette turned to her partner, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He nodded in reply beginning to dry himself off. Tohru placed her now damp towel on the wooden rail to air out before grabbing an off-white silk dressing gown from behind the bathroom door.

"I will get dressed and meet you down there," Kyo replied, his partner smiled at him before walking out of the room and heading back down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. The cat moved to dry his ginger hair while he walked out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom. He threw his damp towel to one side before opening the wardrobe, another build by himself. He pulled out a freshly ironed training gi, and his favorite pair of khaki cargo trousers. He placed it all carefully on the bed while he retrieved his underwear and another plain t-shirt from the drawer. Kyo hurried himself to dress, throwing on his clothes before reaching on top of the wardrobe for his rucksack. He folded the gi, placing each component safely inside the bag. The cat slung one strap over his shoulder, heading for the door. He quickly rushed back inside the room to collect his damp towel, remembering to dump it in the laundry bin before heading to the kitchen to join his partner.

Tohru placed patterned oven gloves on her hands before removing the baking tray from the oven. The small breakfast tartlets smelt delicious, the sweet smell of baked banana filled the air. She smiled, happy with the result, she began to plate them. The brunette placed three tartlets on each plate, one for her and one for her partner, before refilling the kettle and returning it to the stove. She rinsed the mugs under the running water and prepped each ready to receive the boiled water.

Kyo appeared in the doorway, almost startling his companion, "Something smells lovely," he entered the room, taking a seat at the breakfast table just as Tohru had begun serving. She placed a small plate and his favorite mug of coffee in front of him, "Thank you, Onigiri. It looks great." He smiled, planting a soft kiss on her pale cheek. Tohru took the vacant seat opposite him, placing her own mug and plate in front of her. The pair tucked into her small tartlets, the brunette preferring to take her time with her food, her companion, on the other hand, devoured the entire plate in minutes.

"That was really good," Kyo complimented, "Thank you." He bowed his head in respect. Tohru finished her tartlets, washing them down with a sip of milky tea. She hugged her favorite mug with her hands as she turned to her partner.

"Do you have much to do at the dojo today?" she inquired sweetly.

Kyo took a sip of his coffee before replying, "I have three classes today. Two of which I have a group of kids," he sighed fighting the urge to discuss parenthood with his partner.

"You'll have your hands full today then Kyo-Kun," the brunette giggled.

"I don't mind it much, they're a good bunch," he laughed, "Although, it does make me want me one of our own." Tohru was a little taken back but slowly nodded, she too had thought about one day having a child with her partner.

"As much as it would be nice to hear the pitter-patter of little footsteps," she began choosing to speak a little quieter than usual, "But I think we should be focusing on the housing renovations for now. We just don't have space right now," Tohru worried her partner would think differently but instead, he nodded.

"You read my mind," Kyo smiled to reassure her. It wasn't a conversation that should be spoken about lightly, in his opinion. He knew the pair of them shared the same interest of marriage before parenthood. Another unspoken vow between them. The cat glanced up at the kitchen clock, noticing the hands stretching toward the number eight. He sighed, sipping the remains of his coffee mug before standing up from his chair, "I've got to make a move, Onigiri."

Tohru, in a half daze, looked up at him, "Oh. Okay," she smiled, taking to her feet before collecting up the empty breakfast crockery. The brunette carefully placed the items into the sink ready to be washed. Tohru returned to her partner, who was busy fussing by the front door. Kyo gathered his coat and rucksack before turning back to his companion.

She smiled handing him his set of keys, "Don't forget these," the cat sighed, he'd forget his head if she wasn't there to help.

"Thank you," he kissed the top of her head, taking the keyring from her pale hands, "I'll call you later. I love you." Tohru giggled, as her partner turned to leave.

"I love you too," she smiled as Kyo headed out the door. The couple waved goodbye to each other before the brunette closed the door and continued her morning.


	2. Tohru's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kyo Sohma leaves for work, we follow Tohru Honda on her morning routine.

Tohru closed the door quietly behind her. Her partner, Kyo, had just left for work, leaving her to enjoy her day. It was rare the brunette had a day-off whilst holding down three different jobs, but often this day would be filled with chores. Tohru peered into the wooden cupboards, noticing how bare its contents were, she grabbed a notepad from the fridge. Thankful it was magnetic and easy to locate whenever an important note needed to be made.

She began jotting down the essentials; bread, cereal, and jam were amongst other items on the list. Tohru checked the fridge, remembering Kyo mentioning the sparse ingredients when he had finished the last of the milk earlier that morning. The brunette ripped the list from the notepad before placing it back on the fridge for next time. She would be lost if she had misplaced it. Tohru gathered up some reusable shopping bags from under the sink unit, stuffing them all into one canvas tote. She picked up her handbag, checking for her purse, adding the list inside and placed inside the tote. She had collected everything she needed for her trip to the supermarket. Tohru was ready to leave the house when she realized, she had forgotten something. She looked down at her appearance, a silk robe barely covering her body. She grimaced, only she could forget something so simple. She hurried to the bedroom, picking out a simple sundress, featuring sunflowers embroidered on the hem, from the wardrobe. Tohru took a second to glance upon her appearance in the free-standing mirror. She twisted and turned, checking herself at every angle. She frowned. Something was missing. She placed a straw sunhat, that had a yellow ribbon tied to it, on top of her brunette locks and smiled.

"This will do," Tohru nodded at her reflection. Besides, it was only going to be a quick trip to the supermarket, it wasn't like she was going to a fashion show. She skipped back down to the kitchen, pulling the canvas tote over her shoulder, marching to the front door to collect her keys from the hook. She was greeted by the beautiful sunlight as she opened the door, she beamed back, hurrying out the door. Tohru was just about to take her first step into the cool air when she remembered, she needed to lock the front door, "Honestly, Kyo would laugh at my behaviour this morning," she grumbled under her breath, knowing full well her partner would have spent the rest of the day teasing her about it. She sighed, taking her first steps into the cool spring breeze.

Tohru walked into her garden that dressed the front of the house. Two hedges ran parallel along the white painted fence, the peach roses had finally begun to bloom. She smiled, continuing to walk down the stone path, the garden was beginning to look beautiful this year. All the hard work from last spring had paid off. When the couple had bought the house at auction, the garden was in rough shape, looking severely neglected. That was until Tohru came along with the botanical skills she had built upon since her lesson with Yuki Sohma (Kyo's cousin) back in high school. She was proud of what she had accomplished so far in the garden, however, she believed there was still more work to be done. As and when she had the time, of course.

Tohru exited her garden via a small wooden gate in the fence, locking it behind her. She continued walking up to the top of the street, popping into the little bakery on the corner. The brunette looked around the little shop, taking a peek inside the display case.

"Oh, hello Miss Honda," the baker's son appeared to serve, "I wasn't expecting you today. What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Oh," the brunette looked up from the display case surprised, "Hello Hisoka. How are you?" she smiled at the teenage boy. She glanced back to the glass case, finally deciding on her purchase.

"I'm well thank you," Hisoka replied, prepping himself for her order. He pulled on a pair of clear plastic gloves, and placed a logo branded box on the counter, "How are you and Kyo?"

"Very well thank you," Tohru said smiling, "Could I take a couple of your rock cakes?" she asked softly, knowing they were Kyo's favourite, particularly from this bakery. She pointed a finger at the class, "Oh, what's this one?" she asked after a pink sponged cake, decorated with white butter icing and strawberries.

"This?" Hisoka asked, pointing at the cake in question, "This is something my mother made. I believe she called it a strawberry shortcake. Would you like a slice or a full cake?" he inquired.

"Sounds beautiful. Could I take a full cake please?" the brunette asked, her mouth beginning to water. The baker nodded picking up the cake and placed it into a small box. He tied the box with string and moved it to one side. Hisoka produced another box, placing four rock cakes inside the box. Tohru looked a little confused and was about to ask before Hisoka cut in to explain.

"Don't worry, it's one the house," the baker winked at his colleague, "Now is there anything else?" He placed his hands on the counter, awaiting further instruction.

"Hmm," Tohru pondered, glancing over the glass display case once again, "Perhaps, one taiyaki to go please." She pointed a small fish-shaped waffle filled with chocolate cream, "That's everything." She smiled handed him one of her reusable shopping bags.

"Certainly," he smiled, wrapping the fish in a printed tissue paper before handing it to his customer, "The total is two thousand yen please," he replied, placing the tote she had handed him. Tohru dug into her purse and produce the exact change needed to pay for the items.

"Thank you," Hisoka continued, taking the money and placing it inside the old-fashioned till.

"Say Hisoka, would you mind if I collected these a little later, please? I must nip to the supermarket and would hate for the shortcake to be ruined," Tohru asked politely.

"Of course, I'll put them out back for you," he smiled, handing her the taiyaki.

"Thank you," the brunette replied taking hold of the wrapped fish, "See you soon." She gave him a little wave before walking out of the bakery and leaving him in peace to serve other customers. She continued to follow the road round the left and up a small hill before she reached her local supermarket. Tohru gathered up a large plastic trolley, pushing a one-hundred-yen coin into the catch to release it from the pack. She placed her reusable bags on the trolley hook before wheeling it into the supermarket.

Tohru was greeted by a flash of cold air, a chill running down her spine. While it was refreshing to receive it was a little shock that made her jump. She rummaged in the tote for her purse, a baby pink leather wallet with a plum-flavored onigiri on the front. She removed the small slip of paper before returning the purse to her canvas tote. Tohru glanced at the notepaper, a detailed list of everything she needed. She pressed on, down the fridge aisle gathering up the items from her list. Tohru had just turned down the produce aisle when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kyoko Sohma get back here!" she heard the voice bellow. The brunette turned to see her high school friend Arisa chasing a chubby-faced toddler, her auburn hair tied into pigtails with a yellow ribbon.

"Auntie Tohru," the toddler wailed running towards Tohru with her tiny arms outstretched. She could help but to bend down to the little girl's level and wrap her into a big hug.

"Hello little one," the brunette said smiling at the girl, "It's nice of you to say hello, but you shouldn't run away from your mother." She warned. Arisa joined the pair, her face red with both anger and panic.

"Don't run off like that!" the blonde yankee continue to yell, but a little quieter than before. Tohru waved a hand at her old friend, "Hello Tohru." The mother sighed; she knew her how much her daughter loved her friend.

"Morning Ou-chan," Tohru greeted her friend, returning to her feet, "Oh, my apologies. I keep forgetting its Sohma-san now." She bowed her head in respect.

Arisa let out a laugh, "Man, you don't need to be so formal you know." The brunette laughed along with her whilst the toddler looked up at both women confused. She never really understood what grown-ups said.

Tohru smiled her goofy smile, "Once I'm finished here, would the pair of you like to join me for a cup of tea and cake?" she asked.

Kyoko's ears pricked up, "Cake, please. Please Mummy," she tugged at her mother's long pleated skirt with a tiny fist.

Arisa scratched the back of her head, "I can't really say no now you've promised her cake," she said, letting out a hearty laugh, "We'd both love to, thank you Tohru." She smiled at her best friend. The toddler at her side began to jump on the spot with excitement. The little girl could never resist a piece of cake.

The three of them continued their shopping trip together with Kyoko now riding inside the brunette's trolley. Her mother was glad she was somewhere safe whilst the two women gathered the items from their shopping lists. Together they carried the bags from the market and back down the little hill towards the bakery.

"I've got to nip inside quick," Tohru turned to her friend, "I've got to pick up an order I left here earlier." She explained. Arisa nodded, waiting outside the bakery whilst her friend quickly darted in. Tohru had only been gone a couple of minutes before returning to the party. The three of them continued walking down the road towards Tohru's house. As they approached the gate, Kyoko ran a little ahead, something catching her brown-dyed eyes.

"Look, Mummy, pretty," she squeaked pointing her chubby fingers at the newly bloomed roses. Her eyes were fixed upon them, "Pretty, just like Mummy." Arisa felt her cheeks begin to flush red. Both she and her friend begun to giggle.

"Children say the sweetest things," Tohru turned to her friend.

The blonde yankee nodded and replied, "I think she gets that from her father." She placed a hand softly on her daughter's auburn head. Tohru opened the little wooden gate and allowed Kyoko to lead the group. She bundled herself through into the garden, as fast as her little chubby legs could carry her. Her brown eyes spotted the newly installed birdbath, a smile widened on her face.

"Look at the birdies, Mummy," the toddler called to her mother, pointing at a couple of blackbirds gazing by the water. The birds began to chirp loudly, dipping their beaks into the cool water. Kyoko took a seat on the soft grass and continued to watch the two little bird groom themselves. Her mother and Tohru let her be whilst they put the shopping away in the kitchen.

"Kyoko," she heard her mother calling, "Would you like some cake?" The toddler's ears pricked up, she never could say no to cake, especially considering it was a rare treat she only received at Aunty Tohru's house. She scrambled up onto her little chubby legs and bundling through the front door. The grown-ups had left it ajar to keep an eye on the tyke.

Tohru was standing at the kitchen counter cutting three smaller cubes from strawberry shortcake. She placed each slice on its own plate, remembering to place the toddlers on a child-proof version. Kyoko climbed up onto her mother's lap, she was sitting at the dining table with a mug of tea cupped in her hands. The brunette bought the plates over to the table, handing the toddler a rabbit-shaped dish.

"Oh wow," cried the little girl with glee, "Look, Mummy, it's a bunny." The grown-ups smiled at her, as she happily munched on her pink cake. Kyoko let out soft munching noises, clearly enjoying her treat. Tohru took her seat next to her friend before taking a sip of her tea.

"How are things with you and Kureno-san?" she asked, scooping a piece of sponge onto her folk. She took the bite; the taste was divine, a soft and sweet texture.

Arisa finished her mouthful of cake before replying, "Everything is good. Just got our hands full now," she smiled looking down at her daughter.

"I can only imagine," Tohru replied, taking another sip of her hot beverage.

"So," the blonde yankee cleared her throat, "When are you and Kyo going tie the knot and get married? After all, it's customary for the girl who caught the bride's bouquet to marry next." The brunette felt her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. She pushed the question to one side, nervously sipping at her mug.

"We haven't really discussed it," she finally answered, "Not fully anyway. There's a little comment about little footsteps, here and there but we both agree it would be better after the renovations are complete." The pair had been fixed on this decision for a couple of months now, while it wasn't ideal, neither of them was keen to have a child hurt.

Kyoko had finished the piece of cake she was given, "Can I play now?" she asked the grown-up. They both nodded. Arisa helped her daughter off her lap and watched her run off to the living room, knowing full well Tohru was equipped with a box of toys whenever she came over.

"I guess that is fair," the mother replied, sipping her tea, "But that could take a while." She didn't want to turn her friend off the idea, but she knew the difficulties the couple was having to get everything for the house in order.

"It could, but that's okay. I don't mind waiting," Tohru said, her smile fading, "Kyo and I are a team no matter what." She cupped her mug in her hands.

Arisa smiled, "That's good to hear. I'm glad the guy has finally grown up," she began to laugh, remembering how stubborn he was back in high school, "Kureno tells me Kazuma is really impressed with his work down at the dojo. He's considering letting Kyo take over for him."

Tohru looked confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kazuma wants Kyo to run the dojo, full-time."

"Kyo would love that. He even said so the morning, he enjoys teaching the children. I think it would be really good for him."

"Yeah, that's what Kureno told me. The kid is good at what he does," Arisa said tapping the side of her nose, "But this stays between us." Tohru nodded, it could be heresy, but she believed it could be the best thing for her partner. It might even sway him to come around the idea of children within the house. It might give him the extra push to finish the renovations if he received a pay increase. The old friends said at Tohru's small dining table, happily catching up, paying close attention to the little toddler in the next room.

Maybe, Tohru thought to herself, something good will happen soon, at least, that's what she hoped. She gazed at the little girl playing with a small selection of toys she had bought, specifically for when she came over to play. She watched her little chubby face giggle as she played with the ponies, making each of them tea and cake as she had earlier. Tohru really hoped one day she could have her own child. She just hoped Kyo felt the same.


	3. Kyo's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Kyo Sohma's morning routine.

Kyo waved goodbye to his partner as he walked down the garden path. He hated leaving her alone, he knew she would spend her entire day-off working; whether it was in the garden or doing household chores. But the garden does look beautiful, he thought to himself, she has done a great job. Kyo smiled noticing the hedge had finally come into bloom, knowing full well that his partner would be pleased but he wished he could have been part of it. The cat sighed, wishing he could do more despite his work hours being increased. He opened the garden gate to walk through and closed it behind him before marching off down their street.

Their neighbourhood was quiet, filled with a number of families and retired couples. The street had very few shops on the strip, but each was a family-run business, including the bakery and floristry Tohru worked at. Kyo always enjoyed the days Tohru would bring home various baked goods from work, his favourite being their rock cakes. The cat continued down the street when he noticed a mother with her small children. He couldn't help but smile, the sight filled him with joy. Maybe one day, he thought to himself, it's just not the right time. Kyo watched as the group made their way into the bakery before he turned right on the intersection. He pressed on, picking up the pace as he walked down the steep hill.

The dojo was situated at the bottom of the hill, surrounded by a wooden oak fence that overlooked the ocean. It was a perfect location for martial arts training due to the variety in terrain, however only the more advanced students were allowed to train in certain terrains. Kyo stopped as he reached the front of the dojo, every day he was overwhelmed by nostalgia. His childhood spent with his foster father Kazuma, how they trained together to help Kyo relieve his frustrations from the pressures of the Sohma family curse. He approached the door, fiddling in his trouser pocket to find his keys. Kyo pulled the keyring from his pocket, unlocking the door. He stumbled on the mail laying on the welcome mat, he scooped it up ready to put on Kureno's desk, for he dealt with the business side of the dojo now Kazuma's memory was fading.

Kyo tapped the wall, flicking the light switch pausing for a minute until the electric kicked into power. He removed his trainers, tucking them inside one of the cubby holes that sat lined up against the wall. On the other side sat a line of coat pegs, ready for today's classes. The cat glanced at the dojo clock; it was eight forty-five. He had exactly fifteen minutes before his first class of students was due to arrive. He walked over to a sliding door, on the left side of the room, it was what they used as a changing room. It was fitted with a handful of lockers, mostly used by the staff, toilets and a shower room. The changing facilities were separated by gender for the student's comfort.

Kyo walked into the room, throwing his rucksack against one of the green-painted benches, along with the mail he'd retrieved. He began removing his plain t-shirt and throwing it to one side. He was never the tidy type, Tohru had learned that the hard way the day they moved into their new house. She had seen only a fraction of his messy side when they lived with Shigure back in high school, but that had just been the tip of the iceberg. Kyo continued to strip off his trousers, throwing them to the same side he did his t-shirt. He stood in his boxers, he shivered, the morning chill running through his body. The cat grabbed his rucksack, rummaging around inside the main pocket. He pulled out his training gi, placing the crisp white shirt and trousers to one side before pulling out his belt. Kyo smiled as he held the black belt in his hand. He had spent his childhood training with Kureno for this. He had regretted giving up martial arts whilst he attended high school. Back then he could barely manage the pressure of his schoolwork alongside the Sohma family drama.

The cat quickly got himself dressed in his uniform, there was a time and place to reminisce, and this wasn't it. Kyo grabbed his discarded clothes, from the floor, and rucksack, throwing them inside the locker. He secured the metal case with a small cat-head padlock Tohru had given him for his birthday. She had got it custom made, knowing how forgetful her partner could be, a gold lock in the shape of a cat head with engraved paws prints on the back. It was a little gimmicky, but he couldn't help but smile every time he saw it. Kyo walked barefoot back into the dojo training hall, mail in hand.

"Hello Kyo," a male voice made him look up. He saw his foster father Kazuma standing before him, wearing his own training gi but dyed the colour of a raven's feather. He was a dark-haired man in his mid-thirties, standing a few inches taller than his foster son.

"Sensei," Kyo bowed his head as a mark of respect, "I didn't expect you today." He was a little taken back by his father's appearance.

"Skip the formalities, son," Kazuma replied, waving a hand in the air, "Are we all set up?"

"Almost," the cat spoke, handing the older man the mail, "These were on the mat when I arrived." Kureno accepted the letters and thanked him.

"Perfect, let me just put these in the office. It's almost time for the first set of students to arrive," he said as he walked off to the back of the dojo, disappearing behind a screen.

Kyo began setting out a few padded training mats on the wooden floor. They were perfect for the younger students and prevented a lot of accidents that usually occurred with his older students. When it came to the children in his care, he didn't want to take any chances. He pulled a bag of cushions from the storeroom and placed them in front of the cubby hole and coat hook walls. These were for the parents who preferred to sit and observe their children during the sessions. Kyo liked seeing the parents supporting their children, it gave him a sense of doing something good and helping those children achieve something positives, watching their faces present their certificates to their parents was one of the highlights of his job.

'One day, that will be me," he reminded himself, his thoughts escaping from his mouth instead. Kyo chuckled to himself, he really needed to put these thoughts towards the back of his mind. For now, at least, he thought to himself.

Once he had finished laying out multiple rows of colourful cushions, he opened the dojo door. He was greeted by a dozen chubby-faced children, beaming up at him. Kyo couldn't help but smile back at them, acknowledging each child and parent by name, ushering them into the dojo hall. The children lined up in the centre of the wooden floor while their teacher finished speaking to the last of the parents, settling them in their cushions.

Kyo walked to the front of the class, at the north of the hall. He bowed before his students, noticing Kureno appear from his office in the corner of his brown-dyed eyes. The older man gestured for his son to ignore his presence and continue with his class.

The cat return to standing position, "Morning class," he greeted his youngest students with a smile. The group of children between the ages of four and five tried to stand as still as they could, but their mentality prevented this. A couple of them began waving chubby hands at their parents, who were encouraging the behaviour. Kyo turned to glance at his foster father, both of them letting out a little chuckle. Both of them knew, they had been that child in martial arts class, a number of years prior to today.

"Today we will be practicing our rolls. But what do we need to do first?" he asked his class. Half a dozen of the students eagerly outstretched their arms to the ceiling, a couple jumping on the spot with excitement, "Yes, Lucy." Kyo pointed to a blonde-haired girl, one of the children who had begun jumping.

"Warm up!" she called out, her chipmunk voice echoing throughout the hallway. The crowd of small children erupted into laughter and began squealing with excitement. The two grown men couldn't help but laugh. Kyo gathered the children and begun there usually pre-training warm up; a quick jog around the training hall before stretching out their little muscles.

"Everyone ready for the fun stuff?" the ginger-haired teacher asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Yes Sensei," the crowd of children erupted once more. Kazuma ushered the class into an orderly fashion at the west side of the hall. Kyo adjusted the blue safety mats more central before stepping forward to deliver the next set of instructions.

"Now, we are going to practice our forward rolls," the cat explained, adjusting his stance, "Copy me." He smiled, squatting on his heels. He placed his ginger head onto the safety mat and gentled pushed himself off the floor. His body rolled forward into a ball, landing perfectly on his feet. Kyo stood back onto his bare feet and returned to where the class was gathered.

"Your turn," he gestured to the children. Each of them taking it in turn to attempt a forward roll, as they had been instructed. Their parents clapped and cheered as their child performed their roll. Kyo watched each of his students, in their attempt, a proud smile appeared on his face.

"You know, I used to pull the same face when I watched you years ago," Kazuma teased, giving his foster son a little nudge.

The younger man let out a groan, "Don't remind me, old man," his cheeks began flushing red. Kyo nudged his foster father back to brush off the embarrassment. He noticed in the corner of his eye, his students coming to the end of their attempts. Kyo took his place at the head of the class once more.

"We will now practice our blocking. You will work in pairs," he called to the class. He turned to Kazuma and ushered him to join his side. The men bowed at each other with respect, "Sensei will now attack me, I shall block him. Pay attention." Kyo turned to address his students, informing them of their next exercise.

Kazuma nodded, understanding what he was to demonstrate to the small children. He stepped closer to his son, throwing a right hook at him. The younger man held up his left arm to block and push his arm anyway. This then allowed him to take a step forward and strike. The men stepped back to their original positions and bow at each other once more.

"Thank you, Sensei," Kyo thanked his father, giving him a flash of a smile. Kureno smiled back before returning to the west side of the hall. He stood there for no longer than five minutes before disappearing back into his office. The younger man shrugged it off and figured he probably had a business phone call to take care of.

Kyo turned back to his students, "It's now your turn," he bowed to the children, giving them the go ahead to split themselves into pairs and practice blocking. He decided to walk around the room to watch his students' practice. He complimented pairs that had successfully executed the task, and with the pair who struggled he assisted in demonstrating the task to ensure they understood. The teacher left his students for a little while to continue their practice while he went to speak to the parents. This was something he enjoyed about his job, conversing with the parents.

A young mother noticed Kyo standing close by and began to speak, "Sensei, how is your partner?" she asked politely making conversation.

"She is fine, thank you," he replied, a little curious as to why she asked.

"I'm surprised you don't have you own little one yet," another perked up.

Kyo scratched the back of his head nervously, "One day. The timing isn't quite right for us yet." Or so we have discussed, he thought. He glanced back over to watch his students, unable to shift the proud, warming feeling flushing over him. One day, he thought, one day my child will be able to train in the very hall I once did.

Maybe, Kyo continued to think about the subject, I should reconsider the future with Tohru. He devised a plan in his head to have a conversation with Kazuma before he left later this afternoon.


	4. Kyo's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo is struggling with his emotions, so he turns to his family for advice.

Kyo glanced up at the clock sitting on the beige painted walls. It read four-thirty in the afternoon. The Sohma dojo training hall was now closed. He began gathering up the training equipment to return to the storeroom when he caught sight of his foster father Kazuma walking out of Kureno's office. He had changed out of his black-dyed training gi and had smarted himself up with a pair of dark blue jeans and a crisp black shirt.

"Sensei," the ginger-haired man called. The older man looked up from locking the office door.

"Everything okay, son?" he asked curiously, taking a step towards the cat.

"Mind if I talk to you about something?" Kyo asked, taking to his feet as he finished stacking the crash mats to the west side. Kazuma nodded waiting for him to continue, "It's about Tohru."

"I'm all ears. What's on your mind?" the older man queried, smoothing the creases of his jacket as he hooked it onto his arm.

"I think she might want to try for a child," he had lowered his voice, not believing the words that were escaping from his lips, "I think I do too. I just...ugh." He started to explain his thoughts but instead began to get annoyed with himself for not having the right words to say. He ran his left hand through his ginger hair, calming himself down a little.

"It's been playing on my mind for a while now," Kyo continued to share his soul, "I'm ready to take my relationship with Kyo to the next step." He looked up at his foster father. The older man looked slightly lost and confused. The cat held up a single finger, gesturing to Kazuma to give him a second. He dashed into the changing rooms, rummaging in his locket for something. The older man waiting, hearing his colleague banging around in the other room.

"Everything okay?" Kazuma called to his foster son. He heard grunting in reply followed by more banging and choose to accept that as he was okay. Kyo returned to the training hall a few minutes later, changed out of his training gi and into his regular clothes, with his rucksack on his back and a small black box in his hand.

"I think it's time I gave her this," he thrusted his hand out towards his foster father. The older man took the small in his hand, turning it over a few times before opening it.

Inside sat a beautiful princess-cut diamond on a silver band, securely wedged in a black velvet cushion. Kazuma's jaw hit the floor, unable to find the words to say.

"Why have you waited this long, Kyon?" His father managed to ask, taking another look at the ring. The diamond sparkled in the dojo's light. He was curious to discover why his foster son had decided, after twelve years together, he would ask Tohru for her hand.

"Something in my gut didn't sit right. I wanted to keep it traditional, ask her father for her hand," Kyo spoke in a quieter tone, taking a moment to recompose himself, "But I forgot he passed away, and it began to put me off a little." While he had not met her father, the cat had remembered meeting her mother Kyoko in his younger years, keeping her promise still.

"While that is true son, she does still have her grandfather?" Kazuma suggested, returning the ring box to its owner.

Kyo considered his father's suggestion, when Kureno appeared from his office, buttoning the top button of his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at the pair sitting about the place. He was just in time to witness Kyo receive the velvet box and despite how dense he was it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"You're going to ask for Tohru's hand?" he asked. The cat turned around to nod at his cousin.

"That's the plan," Kyo said with a sigh. Kureno hoovered around the pair, intrigued to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I say ask her grandfather, that is if you still want to ask her traditionally?" Kazuma replied patting his son on the arm.

"That's an idea, but I can't remember the last time we visited," Kyo said, taking a second to recall his memory, "I don't think he was too fond of me last time." A puzzled look appeared on his face, his emotions continuing to conflict.

Kureno took a moment to think himself, perhaps Arisa might have an idea, he thought. His mind was interrupted by his mobile beeping loudly from his pocket. Kureno dug into his trousers and fished out his phone. He peaked at the name on the screen, an awkward smile appeared on his face. She's physic, he thought, reading his wife's name off the screen.

"Just a moment, Kyo, Arisa is calling," Kureno took a step away from his son, towards the west of the dojo, "Hello beautiful," he answered with a softer tone. Kyo rolled his tree-bunk dyed eyes, laughing to himself, knowing full well he also used a different voice when around his partner Tohru. His cousin caught his outburst in the corner of his eye, he frowned, waving at his colleague to stop.

"Yeah, I am still at the dojo. Yes, Kyo is still here," Kureno replied to his wife's questions on the other end of the phone. He shot Kyo a look, letting him know she was asking about him. The cat nodded in reply, waiting till after the call to hear why he was mentioned, "Okay will we see you there. Love you and Kyoko too." Kyo couldn't help but smile, he knew how much it meant to Tohru, her best friend naming her first daughter after her mother. It was no secret how much Arisa had idolized her. It was a fitting tribute, with Tohru and himself being made Godparents.

"Right," Kureno called, snapping the cat out of his daydream, "Arisu and Kyoko are with Tohru at your house, they asked us home for dinner."

Kyo laughed, "She really does love an excuse to cook," he replied, continuing to smile. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her; her selflessness, her caring nature towards others and the delicious food she could cook for armies.

Once the Sohma men had gathered all their personal belongings, they bid farewell to Kazuma exited the dojo hall. The pair took a leisurely stroll back towards Kyo's residence. The cat unlocked the garden gate, ushering his cousin inside. Kureno had begun walking up the stone path when the front door flew open, with a chubby toddler running towards him.

Kyoko clung tight to his legs, like a koala bear to a tree, "Daddy," she squealed at the top of her lungs, beaming up the auburn-haired man. He couldn't help but laugh, smiling back at her. Behind him Kyo had also begun chuckling, he couldn't deny how cute his goddaughter was.

She noticed her father's companion and gave him a wave, "Hi Uncle Kyo." The ginger-haired man waved back at her, walking towards his home.

"Hello, my little princess," he replied, picking her up into his arms and giving her a squeeze.

"Come on Daddy, Auntie Tohru bought cake," the auburn-haired toddler squeaked at her father. She pointed towards the house, indicating where she wanted him to carry her. The men exchanged looks, knowing full well that she had purchased another delicious cake from her own bakery.

"Well then," Kureno began to speak, bending to his daughter's demands, "We best not keep the ladies waiting." Kyo laughed at his cousin, he enjoyed watching the older man make himself look like a fool, all for the love of his daughter. He hoped one day he would experience the same kind of pleasure.

The three of them walked into the residence and into the living room. Arisa and Tohru were perched on the leather sofa, both with colourful mugs cupped in their hands. Kureno carefully put Kyoko onto the carpet, allowing her to toddle off back to her toys.

"Hello ladies," the older man said with a charming tone, walking over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a little squeeze before planting a soft cheek on her cheek.

"Good day?" Arisa asked, raising an eyebrow at his behaviour. Her husband nodded in reply and ventured over to their daughter to watch her play, joining in with her tea party.

"Hi Onigiri," Kyo said softly approaching his partner's side, placing a kiss on her cheek. Tohru felt her cheek warm with a pinkish hue.

"Kyo-Kun, how was work?" Tohru asked getting up from the sofa. She turned to address her guests, "Could I get anyone like a drink?" The grown-ups asked politely for a cup of tea, while Kyoko had asked for some fruit juice. They had all passed her their mugs ready to be refilled. The brunette was about to walk out and into the kitchen when she was stopped by her partner.

Kyo took the cups from her hands, "Sit down, I've got this," he replied, disappearing from the room. She nodded, taking her seat again next to her best friend, as ordered. He returned a few minutes later with a tray of hot drinks, and the cup of juice for Kyoko, with an assortment of biscuits on a side plate, "I hope it was okay to put these out?" the cat asked his partner, unsure of when she had planned dinner.

Tohru nodded once more, "Of course it is. Help yourselves, everyone," she replied, smiling at the group. Nothing filled her with joy more than being surrounded by her favourite people. The brunette enjoyed having a full house and the company of her loved ones. She hoped one day, every day could be like this moment right now. Inside she was yearning with broodiness, an emotion she felt whenever Kyoko come over. While she was happy for her best friend Arisa, deep down she slightly envied her. She had everything Tohru wanted, but one day she assured herself, she would be just like her.

"Tohru," she was snapped back to reality by her partner's voice, "Do you need any help with dinner preparations?" he asked taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Oh!" Tohru hadn't even begun to think about making a start on dinner. She felt like a bit of a scatterbrain, now that he asked, but laughed off her embarrassment, "Actually, that would be lovely."

♡ ♡ ♡

An hour later Tohru had made her way into the kitchen and had begun preparing the dinner, assisted by her partner Kyo. He was making himself busy peeling the vegetables before handing them to his companion to be cut into smaller chunks. The brunette didn't mind doing this chore herself but found her hand ached after a while, the pain was bearable when cooking for just the two of them but not for anymore. The couple had decided on making a simple rice dish with a vegetable medley and chicken. It was a quick and filling dish, perfect for their guests. Tohru had decided to use the rice cooker, a home-warming gift given to the couple by their guests a few years ago, to make sticky fluffy rice.

Kyo passed the final carrot to his partner, she took it was a free hand and began to cut it into wafer-thin slices before adding them to the boiling water on the stove. She then moved to the frying pan sitting on another hob to check on her chicken pieces. They had begun to turn a beautiful colour, happy with this Tohru removed the pan from the heat and set it to one side to combine later when the other components of the meal had finished cooking.

The cat gathered the cutlery and crockery ready for serving, along with a few bamboo trays to carry the meal into the living room. In the other room Kureno and Arisa, offering to help, had been tasked with setting up the kotatsu in the centre. They had helped Kyoko tidy away the toys back into the wooden chest and set her up on the little table she had been playing tea party with.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyo brought in the serving plates, piping hot with delicious food, and placed them on the kotatsu. Tohru followed him with another tray, a lemon printed jug filled with water and several glasses, cutlery for the meal and a special version of the meal for Kyoko. She laid the glasses on the wooden table, Arisu removed the jug from the tray and began filling everyone's cups while the brunette served the youngest member of the group.

"Thank you, Auntie Tohru," the toddler said giving the older woman a big smile, "I like my bowl. Look, Mummy, it's a kitty," she squeaked, getting excited over the orange cat-shaped bowl Tohru had given her. The brunette laughed, she had bought the animal-shape crockery for all the children who came to play at the house, so far it was only Kyoko, but Tohru liked to be prepared.

Arisa turned to look at her daughter, "How lovely," she smiled at her toddler before mouthing a quick thank you to her best friend. Once she had settled Kyoko, Tohru retired to the kotatsu, taking a seat on a pattern cushion next to her partner.

"May I?" Kureno asked, gesturing at the serving spoon. It was customary in Japanese culture for the youngest member of the dining party to serve the eldest member, Tohru would often be the one to serve the meal but she nodded allowing the guest to take over, but just this once.

Each guest was served a bowlful of egg rice topped with a sweet teriyaki chicken and a selection of boiled vegetables. They tucked into their meal, chatting in between their mouthfuls, enjoying each other's company. Kyoko was the last one to finish her bowl, eating the majority of the meal before complaining of a tummy ache, that was until Tohru produced the strawberry shortcake from the kitchen. The toddler had pleaded with her parents for a slice, but it was her auntie who finally caved, presenting her with a small piece.

"Tohru, dinner was delicious," Kureno was the first to speak after their dessert.

"Mhm," Arisa hummed, "Thank you Tohru," she spoke after finishing her cake.

"This cake is different, I quite like it," Kyo complimented his partner as he finished his piece. He took a quick sip of water before addressing his guests, "Could I get anyone a hot drink?" he asked. The guest shook their heads.

"Thank you Kyon, but it's getting late," his cousin replied, noticing his daughter begin to rub her tired eyes, "But we really should make a move and get Kyoko to bed."

Tohru nodded, "Of course. It's been lovely to have you over," she said getting to her feet.

"Please," Arisa replied, "Thank you for having us, kiddo." She pulled her best friend into a bear hug, before gathering her belongings along with Kyoko's lilac backpack. Kureno turned to Kyo and shook his hand warmly, thanking him for having the family.

He turned to his sleepy daughter, "Come on princess," he cooed, picking the little toddler up and cradling her in his arms. He planted a soft kiss on her pale forehead before following his wife to the front door.

"Thank you both for having us," the blonde yankee said, giving her best friend another hug.

Tohru waved her hand, "Please, you're more than welcome, anytime," she replied, opening the front door, "Don't be a stranger," she joked.

"Never," her best friend smiled, walking out beside her husband and waving goodbye to the couple. Kyo and his companion waved their guests goodbye until they had disappeared down the street. They closed the door quietly and set about tidying up the house. Tohru began washing up her cooking utensils while the cat was left in the living to gather the used crockery and cutlery.

Kyo set the china to one side of the kotatsu before rummaging in his trouser pocket. He pulled the black ring box out of the fabric folds and admired its contents for a brief moment. Tomorrow, I will ask her, he assured himself, tomorrow is the day I ask Tohru for her hand in marriage.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo has made his decision, but how does he plan to execute asking the most important question of his life?

Kyo Sohma was hovering about the kitchen, standing barefoot on the white marble tiles, waiting for the kettle to whistle, with two mugs perched on a bamboo tray. He glanced up at the white plastic clock at sat beside the fridge. It was six in the morning, far too early to be awake, the cat thought to himself. Luckily he wasn't rudely woken by a screeching alarm clock or the sun beaming into his brown-dyed eyes, instead, he woke up naturally. He cursed his body clock, the one day he had a rare day off and he couldn't have a lie-in. 

The cat's thoughts were interrupted by the whistling of the kettle coming from the stove. Kyo removed it from the hob and began filling each mug with boiling water. He had chosen to make himself a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine would help make him feel a little more human than he did right now in his half-asleep dazed state. For his partner, Tohru, he had made a cup of breakfast tea. Maybe I should make breakfast in bed? He asked himself, having a small debate with himself. He didn't want to go overboard and risk worrying her that something bad had happened, or her to suspect something was out of the ordinary. Kyo picked out a small china plate from the cupboard before loading up the toaster with a couple of slices of bread. The cat removed both the milk and butter from the fridge, topping up their mugs with the cold liquid and stirring well just as the toast popped. He smiled, flicking the slices onto the plate after they were quickly buttered. 

Kyo made his way across the narrow corridor after he had ensured the kitchen was tidied, with the round bamboo tray in his hands. He carefully eased open his bedroom door open with one foot, trying his best not to spill the boiling liquids over himself or the toast. He tiptoed across the cream carpet, careful not to wake his sleeping companion, setting the tray onto their shared chest of drawers. Tohru was curled up on her left side, her arms outstretched onto his side of the bed, her soft sweet snore rung through the almost silent room. Kyo couldn't help but smile, he loved the noises she made in her sleep, reminding him of a baby bear they had since at the city zoo a few years back. 

He seized his orange mug with his right hand and hastily took a sip, not realize he was, in fact, slurping up the hot liquid. "Ack," he spat, sticking out his tongue to inspect. He is haste he had managed to burn it a little, "Dammit," he sighed under his breath. Typical him to do something terribly silly. Suddenly the snoring has ceased and instead replaced with a soft mumbling coming from the bedsheets. Kyo winced, knowing full well he had disturbed her sleep. His partner stretched out her slender body on the cream-dyed sheets, letting out barely audible squeaks. Kyo's heart skipped a beat, her sleepy noises always made his heart flutter, like a reminder this beautiful woman was with him. 

Tohru lifted her brunette locks from the bedsheets, her tree-bark eyes opening, catching sight of her partner standing in front of her, "Good morning Kyo-Kun," she said sleepily, giving him a sweet smile while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The cat handed her favorite pink-colored mug with a plum onigiri printed on the side. She accepted it, cupping it in her pale hands and immediately taking a sip. The sweet liquid warmed her body, a smile appearing on her lips. What a lovely way to wake up, she thought to herself.

"Good morning beautiful," Kyo purred, "If you're hungry, I made some toast," he said picking up the china plate before perching on the side of the bed. Tohru removed the mug from her lips and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"How thoughtful, thank you," the brunette thanked her partner, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before taking a nibble of her buttered toast. The cat smiled, letting out a chuckle, she made him feel like the luckiest guy alive. He just hoped she still felt the same this evening when he had planned to pop the question. Guess I'll have to wait and see, he thought to himself continuing to smile at his partner.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyo had moved down the hallway and into the living room, hopelessly flicking through the television channels. He had left his partner to shower and get ready for work in peace, giving her a little privacy. It was the perfect time to collect his thoughts about the preparations for the evening. He was struggling to keep all the information into his head, over-thinking every scenario that could occur. The cat was a little nervous that she may reject his hand but hoped this wouldn't be the case. Kyo began jotting a few notes using an app on his mobile phone, he feared using a notebook would raise suspicions with his partner if she suddenly walked in and saw a range of scattered notes. 

He had made himself a second cup of coffee to get the caffeine flowing into his bloodstream, ready to put his plan into action. He made a note to contact his cousin Yuki and arrange to see him this afternoon to discuss his plans. Of all the Sohma family members, Yuki had been the closest to Tohru [aside from Kyo] back in high school. Kyo felt he was probably the best person to speak to regarding the plans to ensure they were perfect for his partner. He took a quick sip of his coffee, hearing the sound of light footsteps aside the wooden flooring coming down the hallway he locked his phone, returning it to his pocket to hide any evidence. In the background, he had settled on the local news channel and pretended to take notice.

"Oh no," Tohru's voice appeared in the doorway, "Another fire? How awful," there was a sad undertone in her voice. She wasn't fond of hearing bad news, especially with her optimistic personality. Kyo turned to face her, noticing she was wearing a simple black ensemble of tailored black shirt dress and loafers. She had tied her brunette locks into a fishtail plait, cascading onto her left shoulder and tied with a black ribbon. A goofy grin appeared on his lips, even in her work uniform he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room. His partner noticed his gaze, feeling her cheek ablaze. 

"Stop it Kyo-Kun," she pleaded, waving a hand inches away from his face, "Stop looking at me like that, silly." Tohru let out a childish giggle, Kyo couldn't help but chuckle along with her. She always brought out the best in him, even back in high school. He couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with her. The brunette quickly checked the time on the television set, noticing it was now eight o'clock. 

"I've got to run," she squeaked, dashing out the doorway to find her handbag. Kyo heard her run around, banging a few cupboard doors as she went, like a headless chicken, before hearing a satisfied hum, "Found it," she called from the kitchen. The cat couldn't help smiling, shaking his head as he drained the last of his milky caffeine before pushing himself off the leather sofa to meet his partner in the other room.

The couple stood by the front door saying their goodbyes to one another. Kyo promised his companion he would stop by the bakery for a spot of lunch before he ran a couple of errands. Tohru nodded in reply and planting a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing her keys and leaving for work. Her partner waved her goodbye until she was out of sight before closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, finally, he could begin setting his plan in motion ready for this evening, in the comfort of his own home without the fear his partner would see any of the details. 

Kyo's first plan of action was to call his cousin, Yuki. He rummaged in his khaki joggers pocket, fishing out his smartphone and dialing the fellow Sohma's number. The cat took a seat at the small dining table, a pen and notebook to hand, patiently waiting for his cousin to answer. The phone sounded the dial tone, a sharp tone ringing in his ear as he waited. Finally, after four monotone beeps later, Yuki answered the phone.

"Hello, Sohma residence, Yuki speaking," a soft male voice answered in an overly polite tone.

Kyo winced, raising an eyebrow at the phone, "No need to be formal, rat. It's me, Kyo." He said speaking a little louder than normal, beginning to doodle in his notebook. 

The voice on the receiver sighed, "What have you done now?" Yuki replied concerned, it was unlike his cousin to call him, especially given their fallout over Tohru back in high school. They had both confessed their love to Tohru, however, Kyo was the Sohma victorious, much to Yuki's disappointment. 

The cat scowled at the phone, "Hold up!" he began to raise his voice, "I haven't done anything. I wanted your advice," he continued, his cheeks glowing pink with embarrassed. It was rare for him to ask for any kind of help. 

"Hm," Yuki pondered, reconsidering his previous question, "What's wrong?" he asked in a less concerning tone. 

Kyo swallowed hard before explaining himself, "I want to ask for Tohru's hand in marriage, but I need some help finalizing the details," he answered, "I thought you'd be the best guy to ask." The phone line went quiet for a moment, he assumed his cousin was considering his reply or perhaps he didn't want to answer at all. Kyo couldn't help but almost regret his decision to call upon the rat, considering the history between him and Tohru. 

"I think you know deep down exactly what to do," Yuki finally replied, snapping the cat back to reality, "I honestly don't believe I am the best person to ask. You are her partner, you know better than anyone." Kyo nodded at the phone, he knew his cousin was right, he did know his partner than anyone and this plan was going to prove it. 

"Thank you, I'll let you get on," he said to the phone, quickly jotting down a few notes regarding his plan.

"Let me know how it goes," his cousin replied before ending the call. Kyo put the phone beside the notebook on the table. He took a peek at his list, so far he had only listed a bouquet of tulips and dinner at her favorite restaurant that evening. 

I'll surprise her at work with the flowers and invite her to dinner this evening, Kyo thought to himself, she'll like it if I wore a smart shirt, his mind suggested. He jotted down 'wear a nice shirt' then quickly added 'smart jeans' beside it. I've got to look the part, he reminded himself. He thought about maybe laying out his partner's clothes for her, but he didn't want to come across pushy and decided it was best if she chose her own outfit for the evening. 

Kyo picked up his smartphone again, searching for the restaurant's number. He dialed it, waiting a shorter time for it to be answered than he had waited for his cousin, Yuki. A man with a slight Italian accent had answered making him feel a little lost. He asked for a table for two, in the garden area of the restaurant, thinking this would be something his partner would like - surrounded by beautiful scenery. He thanked the manager, securing his reservation for seven pm and a bottle of champagne in aid of the celebration. 

Satisfied with himself for organizing a fair bit of his plan already, Kyo stopped to make himself a quick hot beverage - another cup of coffee, knowing full well he would need the caffeine boost for this evening to balance out his anxiety. He made the coffee in his rinse-washed orange cat mug, remembering the time his partner had picked it out for him. A smile appeared on his lips and his heart begun to flutter. Kyo shook his head, feeling his cheeks ablaze. He truly loved Tohru, and it was written all over his face. He couldn't hide his excitement and how nervous he was for tonight. He hoped with all his heart it was going to go the way he dreamed it would. 

The cat sipped at his coffee mug, after waiting a few minutes to first let the liquid cool. He didn't want a repeat of his accident earlier this morning. Kyo returned to his seat back at the dining table, pondering over where to acquire a bouquet of tulips for his fiance-to-be, I hope, he reminded himself. The only place that popped into his head was the florist his partner worked at. While Kyo believed they could help him create the perfect bouquet for his proposal, as they knew Tohru and well as he did. He drained his mug of coffee before disappearing down the hall to make himself presentable for the day to begin setting his plan in motion.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyo locked the front door securely behind him before discarding his keys in the canvas rucksack on his back, alongside his spiral-bound notebook. He turned left when he left the garden gate and began marching up the street. The Happy Petals florist was located in the center of town, the opposite direction to the bakery. He was glad they were a good distance apart, it meant Tohru wouldn't be able to see him running the errands and raise her suspicions. It was a good twenty minutes walk to the middle of town but Kyo didn't mind so much, the exercise was needed to keep his anxiety running away with him. He quickened his pace, turning his walk into a light jog, his rucksack patting him on the bag as he went. 

♡ ♡ ♡

The cat reached the town center just as the clock tower struck ten o'clock, the brass chime weaving itself through the town on the warm wind. He smiled, looking up at the ancient building, something about the tune was soothing. Kyo scanned his surroundings, taking a few steps towards an illustrated town map, he never had the time to venture out past the dojo most days. He peeked at the map, finding himself in the 'you are here' circle and exploring the page with his index finger, discovering the route to the florist. Satisfied he had deciphered the correct path he set off towards the east of town, avoiding the crowd completely and disappearing down a small alley. He continued to walk a little way down the street, away from the town center and into a narrow market. The Happy Petals florist stood at the back of the market, it's exterior painted to match the color of laurels. It had a striped canopy protruding from above the windows, with a row of neatly placed flowering plants on wooden tables. This is it, Kyo told himself, looking up at the hand-painted script lettering on the window panes. 

He made his way inside, pushing the door gently open. A little bell dinged as the wooden frame made contact with the pastel-painted walls. No sooner had he entered the boxy store did the owner Sakura Tomoe appear from the back room. She was dressed in a simple pale blue shirt and jeans with a striped apron tied at her waist. Her cropped sandy-blonde hair was decorated with a matching headband. 

Sakura noticed Kyo standing in the middle of the checked floor, his brown eyes gazing around the room looking bewildered, "Hi. Can I help at all?" she asked with a smile. The cat turned to face the woman, shaking his head from his daydream and remembered they never had met, despite his partner working there two days a week.

"Hi," he replied, taking a step towards her counter, "I'm here to buy something for my partner, Tohru. Tohru Honda." He was hoping she would be about to help him. 

"Oh!" the clerk was a little taken back. He guessed this might of been because she had never seen him before, he hoped his partner may have mentioned him once or twice, at least, "You're Kyo. Oh, Tohru never does stop talking about you. It's nice to put a face to the name." She said, beaming at him, clearly excitement by his presence inside the store. He smiled awkwardly in reply as she continued to talk, "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Tomoe and I run this little store The Happy Petals," the clerk outstretched her hand for him to shake. Kyo accepted it graciously, shaking hers. 

"So," she continued, placing her hands on top of the white marble counter, "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to get a bouquet for Tohru. Tulips, maybe?" he questioned himself with the flower of choice, "Do you think she'd like that?" he asked her colleague to be sure.

Sakura nodded, "Tohru is quite fond of the tulips. What's the occasion, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"Well," Kyo replied, scratching the back of his ginger hair nervously while his heart began skipping beats, "I am hoping to propose to Tohru this evening." 

The clerk's jaw hit the floor, "Wow, really?" she asked to confirm, making sure she heard him correctly. He nodded, letting out a soft nervous chuckle, "Good for you both. Oh, I'm so happy. I know it's not official, but, we both know what her answer is going to be." Kyo raised an eyebrow, Do we? He thought to himself.

Sakura moved to the front of the counter and let him over to the buckets of tulips she had in stock, "I can probably make a beautiful bouquet from these light pink and lilac stems. Maybe a few white to help balance the palette and a few sprigs of baby's breath," she looked up from the plants to see his face even more confused than before, "What do you think?" The cat was dumbfounded, stumbling to find the words to say. 

"I can honestly say I trust your judgment," he replied after a few minutes, smiling awkwardly at the clerk, "Sorry, I'm not good with this stuff. Tohru deals with the garden too. But I think that would be great. Thank you." 

"Perfect," Sakura said, smiling back at him. She began gathering up the stem ready to prep the order for him, "I could have in done within the hour if that's okay?" Kyo nodded in response, "There's a little cafe opposite, it serves wonderful cakes, and the coffee isn't half bad either." After he had thanked Sakura for all her help, he followed her suggestion and helped himself to an early lunch of cake and coffee while he waited for his order.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyo returned to The Happy Petals florist after he was finished with his lemon drizzle sponge, Sakura was right, this place is delicious, he thought to himself rubbing his now full stomach. The tiny doorbell chimed once more as he walked through and was immediately greeted by Sakura's smile, beaming at him from behind the marble counter. She was just finishing tying off the bouquet ribbon when she noticed him walk in.

"Hi Kyo," she said looking up from her work and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he replied, then quickly remembered the extra treat he had purchased, "Here, thanks for doing me a big favor. A coffee and a slice of their lemon drizzle. It was delicious. Thank you for the recommendation." He handed her a brown paper bag and a to-go cup.

Sakura accepted them graciously, "Thank you, that was really kind of you." She took a quick sip of the hot beverage and began smiling again, "I really love their coffee." She set the cup and the sweet treat to one side to turn her attention to the finished bouquet. 

"I've used the colored tulip stems as discussed and I decided to add just a little of the baby's breath to make the colors pop a little more," Sakura said, showcasing her work, clearly proud of what she had produced, "I hope you don't mind me adding the lilac wrap and pink bow. I think it finishes it off nicely. What do you think?" She was excited by the work, desperately hoping he liked it.

"Actually," Kyo replied, eying up the bouquet, checking all the details, "I think Tohru is going to love it. It's perfect. Thank you." He beamed back at her, overly impressed with her handy work. 

"Thank you for your kind words, Kyo. Tohru is a lucky woman."

"Honestly, I think I'm the lucky one in the relationship."

Sakura began to laugh, she enjoyed hearing the thoughts of her customers, particularly when it concerned her friends too. Kyo paid the bill for the bouquet, noticing the clerk had added an extra little discount, referring to it as a friend and family discount for staff only, and refusing when he had offered to pay the full amount.

"Consider it a good luck gift, and be sure to remember me for the wedding bouquets!" Sakura joked, handing the cat his purchase. He chuckled.

"I'm sure Tohru wouldn't hear it any other way. It has to be you," Kyo replied, walking to the door, "Thank you again," he said before disappearing out the door.

"Bye Kyo," Sakura called out after him, waving her customer goodbye. He gave her a quick wave back before pressing on with his journey back towards the center of town. Kyo had successfully completed step one of his elaborate plan, but would the rest of it go as smoothly, he wondered to himself. He glanced at the beautiful bouquet cradled in his arms, I really hope she says yes.


	6. The long wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo thinks over his plan

Kyo Sohma sat at the wooden table in this brightly painted kitchen, resting his left hand on a half-drunk mug of coffee. It was early afternoon and the sun had retired to the clouds. It was still too early to go visit his partner, Tohru Honda, at her place of work. He had purchased a beautiful bouquet of tulips, at her second place of work The Happy Petals Florist, and was ready to pick her up from work. His plan for proposing was working out fine so far, but it would only succeed if Tohru was happy to go out for dinner this evening.

The cat let out a soft sigh before draining the rest of his, now cold, coffee. He gulped liquid down and spat, the beverage didn't taste right unless it was piping hot. He got up from his chair to place the empty mug into the sink before looking up at the kitchen clock. The plastic face read one o'clock. Three hours left, Kyo told himself, what to do while I wait? He wondered to himself. After a few moments deliberating, he decided to look around the house to see if anything needed fixing. Today was one of his rare days off and he intended to spend his time wisely.

Kyo set off about the house checking each cupboard and fixing them. A hinge on one of the kitchen doors had become slightly loose, he decided to tighten the screws before moving on. He continued to check around the house but it all appeared fine. The cat checked the laundry, but it seemed his partner had got to that before him. Typical Tohru, he thought with a smile. Kyo was a little lost, even in his own home, the notion was silly but true.

He went to check out the small box room the pair had been using as a part study. The cat opened the door, walking straight to the wooden desk inside. It had been a moving-in gift from Shigure Sohma, his cousin. At the time Kyo had considered the present a little silly, neither one of them had use for a desk with their work but Tohru had been gracious to accept it. It now lived inside the tiny room having little use made out of it.

Kyo took a seat on the worn black leather seat and began looking through the drawers. He was certain somewhere within, the desk was preserving the housing plans he and his partner had drawn up together. The first had nothing more than stationary in, all in a cutesy style. The cat let out a soft chuckle, Typical Tohru, he thought to himself with a smile adorning his lips. He opened the second drawer and noticed a familiar scroll of cream paper. Kyo smiled as he pulls the housing plans from the drawer, noticing it had been tied with a pale pink elastic band. His smile didn't waver, instead, it grew, knowing his partner had tried her best to preserve the papers.

He removed the band carefully, deciding to stand up from his worn seat to get a better look. Kyo unrolled the scroll onto the top of the wooden desk but found the edges kept bouncing back to it's original curved shaped. He frowned, looking about the place for anything that could be used as a paperweight, and that wouldn't damage the plans. He spotted a couple of blown glass ornament sitting on a small bookcase beside the desk. They were round with a colored spiral in the middle and bubbles decorating the inside of the piece. The cat couldn't remember where these had come from and instead assumed they were probably another gift from the Sohma family, the majority of the decorations in the house were. This included the antique desk, the glass paperweights, a carved china vase, the bookcase in the living room and an assortment of house plants.

Kyo left the paper plans to return to their curled form whilst he picked the glasses weights from the shelf. He took hold of one corner of the scroll, pulling it away and placing the weight on top. He repeated the same process on the other side. He looked at it for a minute, readjusted the position of the weights before slumping back down in the worn leather chair. The cat looked over the plans; the current state of the house had been outlined in thick black ink, consisting of the bathroom, the bedroom he shared with his partner, the living room and their small kitchen. In this box, it had a label insisting the room needed to be bigger, or knock a partition in the wall to create a breakfast bar and have a dining table in the living room instead.

The cat remembered planning this detail with Tohru, knowing whilst she claimed the current size of the kitchen was fine, he knew deep down she would love a little extra space. He had offered to knock down part of the wall to give the impression the kitchen was much bigger, with a new part partition in the living room to block off the dining area. The lounge had more than enough room to borrow from. While Kyo liked the kotatsu to eat on, it wasn't overly practical when they had guests. The couple had witnessed this first hand the other night when they had Kureno, Arisa and their daughter Kyoko over for dinner. The idea would be a better investment, especially with the thought of little ones that may come into their life in the future. Whenever that might be, he thought to himself, but he dare not mention that to his partner Tohru, as he didn't want to come across pushy.

Kyo decided to retrieve his spiral-bound notebook from his canvas rucksack, from the dining room table before returning to the silent study. He looked over the plans once more, the breakfast bar and dining room combi would be his first order of business.

"Maybe I could rope the guys into helping me with the construction," he spoke his thoughts aloud, twiddling with the biro in his right hand. He winced at the thought, he could handling imagine Ayame and Shigure taking the task seriously, not to mention Ritsu now he has finally felt comfortable to transition. This had happened shortly after the Sohma family curse broke, leaving many of the zodiac cousins to continue with life plans they had put off. The cat smiled, there were still plenty of relatives that would be perfect to assist with the job; six males plus Kureno and himself would be more than plenty.

He set about jotting a few notes on the lined pad, mainly detailing which materials and tools would be needed to complete the job. All of them could be brought at the local hardware store. He made a note to ask his foster father for a ride in order to collect the materials. Kyo paused from his scribbling for a moment, remember to considering his partner's feelings, he wanted her input for this project, it was her home too. He thought about scheduling time off later in the week, knowing full well that she would be free on Saturday. Perhaps, he thought, the pair of us could look at samples together. He nodded to himself as if to agree with his own thoughts. A smile appeared on his lips, he knew Tohru could never resist an opportunity to look at paint charts.

Once satisfied with his notes, Kyo moved his notepad to one side before removing the blown glass paperweights from the plans. He rolled the paper back up carefully so it wouldn't tear and gently reattached the elastic band around the scroll. He returned it to its usual hiding place in the second drawer and the glass weights to the bookcase before exiting the room and returning to the kitchen. The cat considering making himself yet another cup of coffee but decided against it on the count of the jitters regarding his plan. Instead, he chose to reach for an ice-cold can of soda from the fridge. He broke the seal and took a quick swig, the cold liquid rushing down his throat. It was both refreshing and desperately needed, the sugar giving him a little more energy than he had before.

Kyo put down the can and began looking through the kitchen drawers for his measuring tape. He couldn't do anything about these plans until he had scaled up the workspace. He managed to find a steel one tucked away in the back of the drawer next to the sink unit, which was mostly filled with other junk the couple rarely used and refused to throw away 'just in case'. This was clearly one of the opportune moments where it did in fact come in handy. The cat picked out the tape measure and began measuring up the bare wall opposite the built in wooden cupboards and jotting down both the length and width of the wall. Kyo calculated the ideal size he thought the wall should be cut to make room for the breakfast bar. A rough rectangle that would act more of a window and serving hatch than a walkway. Satisfied with his notes, he decided to move into the living room to measure up a suitable size for the proposed dining room.

He noted down the measurements again, taking both length and width into consideration and added two variations to the numbers to give himself a little more variety to work with, and the addition of space around a full-sized dining table, unlike the one sitting in the kitchen.

Kyo glanced down at his smart sports watch, a gift from his partner Tohru for his last birthday, despite his protests, he was thankful for the present and rarely took it off, much like the monochrome beaded bracelet he wore back in high school. It was both a good distraction and a coping mechanism to get over his past. The cat couldn't help but think back to the day the bracelet broke, how he watched Tohru had painstakingly picked up every single bead to cherish as her own memory. He looked over to the oak bookcase sitting in the corner of the room, a slight smile on his lips as he remembered the glass bowl housing each bead placed proudly on the shelf beside the only framed photo Kyoko Honda.

He walked over to the case, noticing a small fire lighter on a higher shelf. He picked it up and lit the small white candle sitting beside both the bowl and the photo frame. Kyo bowed at the photograph, acknowledging Kyoko as if she was still present. If he couldn't ask the living maybe he could seek the answer he wanted from the departed.

"Mrs. Honda," Kyo spoke softly, his ginger head still staring at the carpet, "I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." He lifted his head so his brown eyes met the glass frame, "If you feel I am suitable for her, please give me a sign of your blessing," he begged. He knew he had barely a right to ask after how he had treated Tohru back in high school, but he wanted to clear his conscience that he had at least made the effort to ask.

The cat waited a few moments, no physical or spiritual movement occurred within the surrounding area. He bowed once more before softly blowing out the candle. Kyo turned himself around ready to leave the living room to focus on his next course of action. Suddenly he felt a cold chill run down his spine, causing him to shiver just like the day they first met. He smirked, she had heard his call. A ghostly-figure, probably a form of his imagination he thought, had appeared in front of the cream floral patterned curtains. A light orange-haired woman in her early thirties looked back at him. She stood there, her skin pale and transparent, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans just like she had worn when they first met. She came to deliver a short, simple yet important message to the man.

"Keep your promise, Kyon," the ghost of Kyoko Honda whispered to him, "Protect my daughter." She reminded him before disappearing as soon as the sun shone brightly through the window.

"I promise," Kyo replied in a soft whisper, bowing his head in respect to the departed soul. While it all might of been a figment of his wild imagination, he took it upon himself to consider this a sign of her blessing. He glanced back at his sports watch, only an hour till he had planned to meet his partner from work. He decided to discard the notepad on the kotatsu before dashing off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyo stood looking over his appearance in the mirror. He had opted for a smart black shirt, fully buttoned rather than his usual combo of a t-shirt underneath and the shirt left open, paired with dark-blue denim jeans. Happy with his clothes, he ran a comb quickly through his ginger locks before diving into his wardrobe for a pair of black combat boots. He took one finally look at himself in the mirror, thinking he looked reasonably smart. He hoped his partner would appreciate the little extra he had put into his appearance this evening.

The cat exited the bedroom, returning to the kitchen to collect his essentials to execute his plan. He threw on his charcoal leather jacket and added his smartphone, wallet and keys to one of the inside pockets. He picked up a velvet ring box and examined the contents, a smile appeared on his lips. Tonight was the night. Kyo placed it securely in another pocket inside the jacket before gathering the beautiful tulip bouquet, Sakura had made early that day.

His mind began to race, as he departed from his home. I hope she says yes, he thought to himself, determined not to let his anxiety get the better of him this evening. Tonight, he was going to propose to his partner, Tohru Honda, the woman of his dreams, the light of his life. Kyo felt his cheeks ablaze just thinking about it. He shook his head, keeping his head cool as he set off down the street and towards the bakery, where his partner waited.

Tonight's the night. Tonight, I will propose to Tohru.


	7. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo picks up Tohru from work and begins his plan

It was early evening, around five in the afternoon. The sun had begun to set, sitting low on the horizon. Kyo Sohma, a tall man in his mid-twenties, was walking slowly down the narrow stone street with only one task in his mind. It was clear as crystal, he had spent the day planning his perfect proposal to his high school sweetheart, Tohru Honda. In his hands, slightly shaking from the mix of both too much caffeine and anxiety, he held a beautiful tulip bouquet. It had been handmade by his partner's colleague from The Happy Petals florist, and the cat could not have been happier with the result.

Kyo had also booked a reservation at her favorite restaurant, where he planned to propose. He was dressed smartly for the occasion, as smart as he could manage without raising his partner's suspicions. He didn't want her to guess what he had planned, then again, he thought, a smile appearing on his lips, she can be a little dense sometimes. While the thought may have appeared unkind to anyone else, he had meant it out of love. It made it easier to surprise his partner sometimes, but in other circumstances, it was also a curse.

The cat reached the small family bakery that sat on the corner of the street, it was lit with a warm glow radiating through the windows. Kyo paused to take a peek through the window. His smile grew as he noticed his partner behind the counter serving an elderly lady, presumably in her sixties. He felt his cheeks ablaze as he gazed at Tohru. She looked beautiful even with her dark brunette hair tied back into a plait and tucked under a black bandanna. Even in her plain black chef uniform, and little apron embroidered with the bakery's logo scribbled on the corner. Her smile was infectious, emanating happiness to everyone who surrounded her.

Kyo stepped back from the window, noticing he had almost pressed his tanned face against the glass. Tohru had just finished serving her customer when she saw her partner standing by the window, her smile grew bigger, plastering her face. She waved at the ginger-haired man and beckoned him to come inside, unaware of his intentions. He lifted his hand to greet her, before letting himself in through the front door of the shop.

"Hello Kyon," his partner said with a smile, clearly excited to see him, "What brings you here?" she asked politely, tilting her brunette head to one side.

Kyo quickly slipped the tulip bouquet behind his back, hoping she hadn't already seen his surprise. "Hey Onigiri," he purred at her, "I came to pick you up. Thought we could grab a bite to eat?" he suggested to her, walking over to the counter, taking a quick peek "Also, a rock cake would be nice, please?" he asked pointing at his favorite sweet treat sitting on a cream plastic tray behind the glass.

Tohru nodded, picking up her silver tongs and removing a couple of the sugared cakes from the bunch. She placed them inside a small cream box that had the bakery logo scribbled on the side. She was about to hand over the treats when her colleague Hisoka appeared from the kitchen.

"Is that Kyo I hear?" he asked appearing from behind the beaded curtain. He noticed the cat standing at the counter and chuckled, "Hello there." He called. Kyo smiled giving the baker a short nod and a quick wave to greet him. Hisoka turned to his colleague, seeing she was about to hand over the box of cakes, "They are on the house. Tohru, make sure to take a little something for yourself too." He said with a smile.

"Oh, are you sure that would be okay?" the brunette asked, a sheepish look appearing on her face. Her cheeks colored with a pinkish-hue.

The baker nodded, "Yes. I really appreciate your help," he replied, handed folded across his chest, "You're free to leave when you're finished. I won't tell father I've let you clock off early either," Hisoka added, knowing full well she would be concerned about his suggestion as well, but instead, she nodded.

Tohru handed her partner the box before gathering a second to fill with a couple of treats of her own choosing, "Are you sure?" she asked her colleague again. Her partner couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, typical Tohru, he thought to himself, a smile appearing on his lips.

Hisoka nodded, "They will only go to waste. You can take the full strawberry shortcake if you like." He said, pointing to an uncut pink sponge cake sitting on the top shelf. The brunette nodded, trading her tongs for a silver cake slice. She removed the lone shortcake from the tray and added it to her box.

The brunette produced a printed paper bag from underneath the counter and popped the cake box inside. She held out a pale hand towards her partner and he returned his treat box to add to the bag as well. Tohru handed him the bag before disappearing through the beaded curtain to collect her personal belongings. She appeared not a minute later, easing the awkwardness between the two men.

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked his partner. She nodded, "Thank you for the cakes," he said nodding his head towards the baker.

"Thank you Hisoka," Tohru said giving him a polite bow, out of respect.

The baker chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a couple of days, thanks again for your help, Tohru. Kyo, take it easy." He called, extending a hand out to the cat. Kyo accepted, giving it a firm shake.

After saying their goodbyes, the couple walked out of the bakery. They paused outside of a moment, while Tohru put on her thin coat before taking the bag from Kyo. She noticed he still had one hand tucked tightly behind his back.

"What do you have there, Kyon?" she asked with a giggle, trying to catch a peek behind his back. The cat felt his cheek turn red, She's seen right through me, his thoughts panicked. Slowly he pulled the tulip bouquet from behind his back and presented this to his partner.

"These are for you," He said, biting his lip. Desperately hoping she would like them. Her tree-trunk eyes began to fill with crystal tears. Kyo's face dropped, he had made her cry, again. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked concerned. His companion shook her brunette head.

"No, Kyon. It was just a lovely surprise," she replied softly. She sniffed, wiping away her happy tears before accepting his gift, "These are beautiful. I love the colors." She said gazing at the bouquet. The style felt very similar to her. She smiled, remembering where she had seen this work before, "Did you commission Sakura for these?" she asked coyly. Kyo's face softened, his frown turning into a goofy smile as he nodded.

"Maybe," he laughed, placing a hand on the small of her back, "Do you like them?" he asked, hoping he had chosen the right color scheme and flower.

Tohru nodded, "They are perfect. I love them," she replied, placing a soft kiss on his tanned cheek, "And I love you, Kyon." She added, noticing her partner's cheeks were now a deeper shade of pink.

Kyo wrapped his arm around her, "Let's get you home, onigiri. Else we won't make our dinner reservation," he purred softly, close to her ear. Tohru felt a warmth rush through her body, letting out a giggle in reply. The couple walked down the stone street, the cat with his arm draped protectively around his partner and the brunette with her head rested gently on his chest.

♡ ♡ ♡

It didn't take long for the couple to make it back to their home. It was one of the many great things about living in a small village on the outskirts of town. Kyo opened the front door and ushered his partner inside. Tohru quickly removed her coat and returned it to one of the pegs that sat by the door. Her partner followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"I best put these in water," she said turning to face him with a smile on her pink lips. Her ginger-haired companion smiled back, until he noticed the time, reading the hands of the plastic kitchen clock.

"Well be quick, Onigiri, or we'll miss our dinner reservations," he teased, planting a kiss on her forehead. Tohru nodded, heeding his warning. She set about the kitchen, hunting for a vase and some scissors from the drawers. She had successfully located the scissors and had begun cutting away the paper holding the bouquet together when Kyo appeared beside her with a glass-cut vase.

"It's a shame to throw away someone's lovely work, especially when it looks as beautiful as the bouquet," the brunette sighed, removing the colored paper and clear plastic from the stems. Her partner had filled the glass vase with cold water, straight from the tap, and had placed in beside the bouquet, "Thank you, Kyo." Tohru said looking up from her work. She had finally finished removing all the packaging and was about to put the bouquet into the water when her partner stepped in.

"Here, let me take those. You go get yourself ready," he suggested, taking hold of the stems with his hands, much to his partner's worry, giving him a look to say, you sure?

"I'm positive," he claimed, "Now go, get yourself ready," he said with a purr in his voice. Tohru nodded and left him to finish off the bouquet while she disappeared to the bedroom. The cat looked up the clock once more just to check the time. It read five-thirty. Only an hour and half until they were due at the restaurant. Plenty of time, he told himself, easing his anxiety a little. Kyo moved the glass vase, now filled with the beautiful bouquet onto the window ledge. It blocked a little of the large window that sat, instead of a wall, overlooking the garden. Happy with where it was positioned, the cat walked into the living sofa and took a seat on the cream sofa whilst he waited for Tohru.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Tohru opened her wardrobe, frowning at the contents. Sure, she had some lovely dresses but it wasn't often she and her partner went out for dinner, she wanted to make an effort at least. Her usual, pretty sundresses just didn't feel good enough to wear this evening. She wanted something a little more special. She wished she had more time to prepare. The brunette noticed a little pink dress hiding at the back of the rail. She pulled it out to take a closer look.

"This is the one," she told herself, speaking aloud. She quickly got herself dressed, taking a twirl in the mirror. Tohru smiled, happy with how she looked so far. She fixed up her brunette locks and added a little touch of make-up just to reduce how tired she looked. She picked up a pair of short kitten heels from the bottom of her wardrobe to finish off her look. She took a final look in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom and back down the hall.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Kyo was still sat on the cream sofa, waiting for his partner's return. His ginger head was titled on the back of the furniture, his mouth parted and a soft snore escaping his nose. The cat had drifted off to sleep, the result of his caffeine comedown. He was awoken by a loud cough coming from the doorway. He opened his chocolate-colored eyes, stretching out his tired muscles before turning round to see his partner standing in front of him.

Tohru was standing against the door frame, her hands interlocked and rested on her waist. She was wearing a silk knee-length dress, the bodice was embellished with multiple chiffon flowers appliqued to the fabric with crystals in the center. The skirt was soft and layered with multiple pieces of chiffon cascading down to her knees, with the same flower details dotted about the fabric. The color was a pastel pink, that suits her well. Her brunette tresses were slightly curled with a matching colored flower clip, similar to those on the dress, clipping one side behind her ear.

"What do you think, Kyo?" Tohru asked with a shy tone in her voice. She took a small step forward and gave him a twirl. The cat felt his jaw hit the floor and his heart begun to somersault out of his chest.

She looks beautiful, he told himself, too embarrassed to say aloud. His cheeks burning.

Kyo coughed, standing up from the sofa and walking over to his partner, "You look stunning," he replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked deep into her tree-bark-dyed eyes, "Shall we get going?" he asked.

His partner nodded, leading him to the front of her. She went to pick up her handbag but the ginger-haired man shook his head, "You won't be needing that tonight," Kyo said, removing both their coats from the pegs and handing Tohru hers.

"Oh, okay," Tohru said, a little taken back. She reluctantly put down her bag, feeling almost naked without it, and accepted her jacket, "Thank you." She put on her jacket and took hold of her partner's arm.

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked her. She nodded, "Let us go then, Miss Honda." He purred making her giggle like a naughty schoolgirl as they left their house. With the front door safely locked and secure, the couple walked arm in arm down their beautiful blooming garden and into the town center.

Kyo took a moment to look down at his partner, tonight is the night. You can do this, he told himself.


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo proposes to Tohru, but what will be her answer?

The couple arrived at the restaurant a few minutes earlier than Kyo had made the reservation. He had his arm still wrapped tightly and protecting around his partner. Tohru was happy, her right hand resting on his raven-dyed shirt and a smile on her pink lips. They snapped out of their loving, honeymoon gaze and noticed a short queue in front of them. The cat gave a sigh of relief, glad they had made it with a little time to spare, even he couldn't of predicted how busy the restaurant would be tonight.

Several other parties had already been either seated at the bar area or escorted to their tables. The ginger-haired man heard next please, being called assuming it came from the head waiter standing behind a wooden podium, ready to greet them.

"Good evening, Sir," he spoke formally in a well-spoken tone, with just a hint of an Italian accent. This had to be the man Kyo had spoke with on the phone earlier today. The cat nodded at sir, and the waiter moved to nod at his companion, "Madame." He gave her a flash of his Italian charm, rubbing the cat up the wrong way, making him pull his partner in closer. Tohru let out a soft giggle at her partner showing off his more protective side.

The waiter gathered up a couple of crimson-leather menus, with the word written in gold cursive script, and lead them towards the back of the restaurant. The couple had separated themselves and instead chose to walk hand-in-hand towards their table. The waiter laid the leather books upon the dressed table, and pull out the armchair for the brunette.

"Oh, thank you." She said after a minute, not remembering where she was. The whole evening had seemed too much like a dream already, she felt as if she needed pinching. She walked over to take her seat but turned back to the waiter before sitting, "Thank you." Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo held out his hand, the Italian waiter took it instantly. The men exchanged looks before the cat quickly sat down, "Thank you."

The waiter bowed his head, "My colleague will be over in a few minutes to take your drink order. Hope you have a pleasant evening." He replied with a smile before returning to his station. The ginger-haired man looked at his partner, she was busy wearing her deer in headlight look, bewildered by her surroundings.

Tohru bent close to the table, "Where exactly are we?" she asked casually. The question was a little nerve-wrecking, did she not see the sign as we walked in? Kyo thought to himself. He tilted his head to the side as if to ask the question aloud. This prompted his partner to explain herself, "I know it's the Lotus Blossom, my favourite." The cat breathed a sigh of relief. The brunette looked around, a confused look on her pale face.

"But we're in the fancy section," she whispered to him across the table. Usually the couple had been placed closer to the bar, both of them knowing only those with a lot of money could only bribe their way to the tables near the garden, "How did you manage to get this table?" she queried, raising an eyebrow. She was asking for a figure rather than an answer.

Kyo shook his head, "It's not what you think," he began to say, but their conversation was interrupted by a female waitress in her early twenties wearing a buttoned up white bloused paired with a black halter-waistcoat and skinny-fit trousers. Her jet black hair was curled and tied back into a plaited ponytail.

Tohru looked up from her menu to see one of her old high school classmates, Saki Hanajima, a grin plastering her face, "Hanajima-San!" she called but immediately slapped a hand across her mouth, realising she had spoken a little too loud. Noticing the glares from other couples, she raised her other hand to the fellow diners as an apology.

The cat grimaced, much like Arisa, Saki had never been a big fan of the Sohma, but then she always give him a weird vibe. Upon seeing his former class mate, a chill ran up his spine, making him shudder. He put on a fake yet awkward smile to greet her with.

She bowed her head, much like the previous waiter, "It is nice to see you both." She said politely. Saki produced a small notebook from her waistcoat pocket, the cover dyed the same red as their menus, along with a stumpy pencil. She lifted her head first to the brunette.

"What can I get you to drink?" she spoke softly, like a cat purring.

Tohru took a quick peek at her menu and pointed to one of the items on the mocktail list, "Could I get a the Sakura splash please?" she asked politely, noticing a odd look from her partner. She met his gaze, "What?"she said suddenly feeling her pale cheeks warm.

Kyo met her gaze with a smile, "Don't you fancy a proper drink, like a glass of wine maybe?" he asked her, wondering why she didn't want to drink. She replied with a shake of her head.

"I feel a little lightheaded," she whispered to him, then turned to the waitress, "Can you add a small glass of white wine, but to come out with dinner please?" she queried. Saki nodded adding both of the drink choices to her notebook.

"And for you?" she turned her attention to the ginger-haired man, who was trying his best not to slump in his armchair, but was clearly struggling. He awkwardly readjusted his position and sat up.

"Just a cider for me please," he replied, "Thank you," he quickly added. The waitress nodded and noted this beside his partner's order.

"Would you like a few more moments for food, or would you like to add them to the order now?" she queried, taking a brief moment to look up from her leather-bound notebook.

Tohru looked over at her companion before turning to her friend, "I'm ready. How about you Kyon?" she asked. Kyo felt his cheeks ablaze, a little embarrassed about his nickname being said aloud. He nodded at both his partner and the waitress.

"Great," Saki replied, "What can I get for you this evening?"

"I'll have the prawns to start, and for main," the brunette was first to order, taking another gander at the menu in her hands, "The lamb please." She said, handing the waitress back the crimson-covered book.

The cat was humming to himself as he took his final look at the menu, "Actually," he took a moment to reconsidering, "The chicken to start and the steak please." He handed the menu back to the waitress.

Saki quickly jotted down their order while accepting the menus back from the couple, "Certainly," she said while she scribbled. She tucked the crimson books under her arm and read the order back to them, "Is there anything else I can get for you this evening?" she asked. The couple shook their heads.

The waitress bowed her head once more, "Thank you. I will just get the drinks for you now," she said with a smile before disappearing to the bar. The pair were left to discuss their days, making a little conversation before their drinks arrived a few moments later.

"The starters won't be much longer," Saki said when she returned, handing the couple their drinks.

"Thank you," Tohru replied politely, taking a quick sip of her sakura iced tea from the paper straw. Her ginger-haired companion flashed a cheeky smile to the waitress before she disappeared and took a mouthful of his cider.

Not a few moments later did their starters arrived from a male waiter neither of them had met before. He was a small and timid young man with honey-blonde hair. He had a sheepish smile on his lips that told the couple he was a new starter at the restaurant.

"I have the chicken skewers?" he asked, glancing at the plate then back at Kyo. The ginger-haired man raised his hand.

"Cheers buddy," he said quickly, taking the plate from the server's hands. He too had a smile on his lips, Tohru could of sworn she saw a little drool salivating at the corner of his mouth.

"And the prawns for you Miss?" the waiter asked politely. The brunette nodded and allowed him to place the meal in front of her, "Can I get you anything else?" she inquired, but the pair shook their heads in reply.

"That's everything, thank you," Tohru replied. The waiter put his right hand on his chest and gave a small bow of his head before turning around to leave them to their meal. Both of them tucked into their food happily engaging in polite dinner conversation about their day. Time faded quickly, while they enjoyed each other's company.

Everything is going smoothly so far, Kyo thought to himself., looking up to glance at his beautiful partner sitting opposite him. He considered what would be the best time to execute his proposal, they were both halfway through their main course now.

Tohru looked up from her meal to meet her partner's gaze, "What? Kyon, is there something on my face?" she asked, her cheeks flooding with a pinkish hue as she grabbed the nearest napkin and began dabbing her mouth. The cat shook his head, the smile on his lips grew larger. His companion let out a sigh, placing a hand on her chest, "You had me worried there for a second."

"I was just thinking," Kyo admitted aloud.

"Ooh?" Tohru wondered curiously.

"Just wait," he replied quickly, "I promise it'll be worth it." His companion nodded in reply and continued to eat her meal. The brunette paused for a second, realising what her partner had said and begun to let her mind run wild with possibilities.

Has he planned something? She thought to herself as she reached for her wine glass. She took a long sip as she thought. Her mind was sentenced to silent when she heard footsteps behind her. It was her high school friend, Saki, returning with a couple of menus.

"How was everything with your meal?" she asked politely.

Kyo sat back in his chair, placing his hands on his stomach, "It was delicious, thank you," he said nodding towards his place.

"Yes it was lovely, thank you," Tohru replied with a smile.

"Can I interest you in dessert this evening?" the waitress asked handing the couple their own menu each.

The brunette took a quick glance at the list in front of her, but decided upon her choosing her favourite dessert on the menu. The same thing she always ordered, "I'll have my usual please," she said quickly, handing the menu back to the server. She got up from her chair, "Sorry, I must nip to the restroom." Tohru quickly hurried off in the distance. Kyo saw his opportunity and took it.

"Can you make that two chocolate sponges please?" he asked the waitress. She nodded in reply and jotting down the order on her notepad, "I have another request. Can you ensure this is put on the top of my partner's cake please?" he asked, pulling a small velvet box from his trouser pocket and showed off the diamond ring inside.

Saki took a step back away from the table and raised an eyebrow at her old classmate, "Are you sure about this?" she asked, but in a more warning tone. She didn't want anyone to hurt her old best friend, even if they had fallen a little out of contact after high school. She returned to the table, hovering close to the cat's face, "I'd hate to bring out my little voodoo doll once more," she said darkly.

Her voice sent chills down the man's spine, he cowered in his chair, shuffling down to half his regular size. An nervous half-smile was plastered on his face as he shook his head violently from side to side, "No, thank you," he managed to choke back.

The waitress returned to her normal height, she slipped the velvet box into her apron and begun collecting up the plates when she noticed her friend walking back to the table, "I'll just get your desserts now," she said quickly, in a monotone voice before disappearing back to the bar area, a short distance away.

"Everything okay, Kyon?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to one side, noticing her partner was still slumped low in his chair.

He nodded as he re-adjusted himself, "Yeah, everything is fine," he replied with a smile and outstretched his right hand towards her. His companion accepted it instantly, interlocking her slender fingers with his. Tohru, with her free hand caught a small brunette lock and tucked it behind her ear. The pair sat gazing into one another's eyes until they were interrupted by their waitress.

Saki returned to the table holding a plate in neither hand, both of which were hidden underneath a sterling silver cloche. She handed on towards the ginger-haired man and gave him a quick wink to reassure him that uis request had been fulfilled before turning to his companion and placing the other two in front of her.

"I hope you enjoy your dessert," she said with a smile. She placed her hand over her heart and gave a single bow of her dark-haired head to the couple. Saki turned to walk away, leaving the pair in peace while they tucked into their meals.

Kyo was first to remove the silver cloche from his plate, the sweet smell of chocolate whafted towards him. His mouth begun to salivate, but then his mind quickly remembered his plan. The proposal. Across from him Tohru still had not removed hers, instead she was busy taking another sip from her glass.

"Here, allow me." He offered, removing the cover himself with a free hand. He flashed her his trademark smile and she giggled.

"Oh Kyon-kun," Tohru said with a smile, setting down her glass. That's when her tree-bark dyed eyes fell upon the small velvet box sitting beside her chocolate dessert. A beautiful diamond ring gazed back at her. She glanced at the item in front of her then back to her partner, "K-kyo, I.. Wait, are you serious?" She asked, a little taken back.

"Yes, Onigiri I mean it." He replied almost instantly. He slipped off his chair to retrieve the small velvet box and dropped to one knee, before holding up the ring towards his partner. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kyo asked her softly.

Tohru's expression softened until she no longer resembled a deer in car headlights. She outstretched her pale hands to cup his cheeks, "Nothing would make me happier," she replied with a smile. "Yes," she said quickly to confirm her answer.


End file.
